Mythic Diaries
by misc666
Summary: In Athens, Greece another group of Digi-destined begins to form. However in the Digital World they'll find themselves fighting the stuff of Greek mythology. Set in Lord Archive's Diaries Universe.
1. Mythic Diaries Entry I

Luftwaffe: I'm telling you… you haven't experienced true exhilaration until you've flown. Hesire you're really missing out if you've never rode on your partner while he flies.

High_Priest_of_Death: Tobias, I don't think it would work. Skelamon can only fly when he's in his Adult form. Have you ever tried riding a Bakemon? You'd have to be stupid to attempt it.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Well as stimulating as this conversation is I've got to bring it to a halt for a second or two. Seems someone, or something, has just appeared in the Digital World equivalent of Greece. Someone has to go check it out and see if it's a new Digi-destined or just another problem.

Hoi_1: Sorry but me and my brothers have stuff to do today. And Greece is a bit too far unless you have a major transportation digimon. But we would mind knowing how it ends up.

Luftwaffe: Don't worry I'll do it. I haven't had a good long flight in some time. It'll take me no time at all.

Flower_of_the_North: Tobias, you've got mountains of homework to catch up on. All you ever do is fly here and there. I'm going to come over there right now and force you to do work.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Okay… so no go from Berlin. Anyone else feel up to travelling down to Greece? 

HackMaster: A bit too late for me at the moment and it's way too far to go anyway. I've got to sleep sometime soon. And I assume you can't be bothered to wait for me to wake up.

From_Russia_With_Love: Hesire, haven't you been to that part of the Digital World before? Wouldn't it be easier just to send someone who's been there?

High_Priest_of_Death: Ironically I haven't. And the only members of my team who've been there are Eboni and Ahmose. Obviously this isn't the best time to ask them to do something.

Lord_of_Knowledge: Well frankly Hesire you're the closest to there. Enjoy yourself.

High_Priest_of_Death: Fine

High_Priest_of_Death has logged out.

----------------------------------------

Mythic Diaries

            By Misc666

Entry I – The Odyssey Begins.

I don't own Digimon… and can't be bothered to list its owners. The Diaries Universe is the intellectual property of Lord Archive. The Greek Digi-destined belong to me while the Chosen/Digi-destined in the chat above belong to various authors (with the obvious exceptions including Koushiro).  

----------------------------------------

_Return me to my native element;_

_Lest from this flying steed unreined (as once_

_Bellerophon__, though from a lower sphere)_

_Dismounted on the Aleian field I fall,_

_Erroneous there to wander and forlorn.___

_Milton__, __Paradise__ Lost_

An oomph was heard as a girl struck the marble floor at high speed as if she'd fallen out of thin air. Brushing her long black hair behind her head she found the ribbon it had been tied with had been lost along the way letting it flow freely, not a good thing considering the length. Grumbling she got to her feet and began straightening out the white tunic she wore.

"Wait I was wearing trousers a second ago… why am I in this?" She spun around, discovering her clothing to have taken the appearance of some kind of pure white dress with a short skirt, and over her chest was a shining gold breastplate. Somehow she was reminded of the clothing people wore when recreating ancient Greece.

Sighing she tried to ignore what she was wearing and turned instead to look at her surroundings. The building seemed to be symmetrical with the same amount of white pillars running along either side. An altar was at the end of this run of pillars in the middle and was also made of the same clean marble. Beyond it was a large marble statue. Without even having to think she knew what it was a statue of.

"Hades? Where the hell am I? I know there are no statues like this in Greece. They've all fallen under neglect and have either begin collapsing or been vandalised." She walked forward reaching out to the altar. On it lay a curved knife, almost a sickle, with a blood red handle. Beside it lay a device that reached out to her, begging her to grab it. It was flat and egg-shaped with an antennae sticking out of the top. The colours of it begged her as the white of it mixed with the splash of mauve on the grips on the sides.

"The knife… take the knife…" She stopped just above the device as the voice spoke to her. It was silken and gave her reassurance. Her hand began to move again towards the beautifully crafted knife.

"No… don't listen to it. The knife is evil." Another voice screamed at her as a tan-coloured blur started flying towards her. The knife seemed to shift shape now and reached out to her.

Her senses returned to her now as the world stopped moving n slow motion. Her mind shot forward and her hands followed it as she grabbed the device in her delicate fingers. And as she clenched her hands around it the air blurred around her. The knife stopped right in front of her where it sizzled and let off smoke until it flashed and disappeared.

------------------------

_Two girls wandered down the streets of __Athens__ taking in the sights, smells and sounds of the city they'd lived in all their lives. One girl ran over to a stall where fresh grapes were on sale. Money exchanged hands and she walked away with a bag of the small red grapes._

_"Phoebe, you eat too many grapes. I don't care if they are good for you. Eating that many is still going to make you fat. And that's the truth from friend to friend." The black haired girl finished talking as her blond haired friend called Phoebe just pouted and stuffed more grapes into her mouth and chewed hard enough so that juice sprayed out._

_"Penelope, you need to liven up. We live in __Athens__, the greatest city in the entire __Mediterranean__. We can do anything and go anywhere. Come on, what do you really want to do today?" Phoebe grinned as Penelope stopped to think. Eventually the black haired girl just shrugged._

_"I can't really think of anything. I'm totally fine with whatever you want to do." She felt something nagging at her from the back of her mind as she said this. Phoebe's grin grew larger._

_"I get to decide, hey? Okay, well I want to go down by the Acropolis." She grabbed her friend by the hand and began dragging her along the streets, dodging several other pedestrians as the blond haired girl ran at full speed with her friend trailing behind._

_"Why do you want to go to the Acropolis? You've never struck me as being someone who'd be interested in it." Penelope was surprised as Phoebe stopped dead and looked at her with sadness in her eyes._

_"What? So I can't be interested in going to see national monument? I'm hurt." She looked up to find Penelope raising an eyebrow as she looked at her._

_"So… what's the real reason? Boys?" Penelope smiled as the sadness in her friend's eyes disappeared confirming that it was mock sadness as she'd expected. Leaning over she put an arm over her friend and ruffled her hair._

_"Yeah… apparently there's going to be some Under-12 Wrestling going on up there. I wanted to go see the oiled-up boys grabbing each other." She winked suggestively as Penelope sighed and began walking with her friend. Why was she such a pervert?_

_The journey took nearly half an hour but finally they came to the Acropolis where several boys were standing around watching something happening in the middle of them._

_"Okay I'm gonna go watch. You wanna come?" Penelope shrugged and followed her friend who easily pushed through the crowd of people to get to the front. There was indeed two boys wrestling in front of them, however one was normal looking whereas the other was amazing to look at. He was by far the most handsome boy she'd ever seen with a dark tan and flowing blond hair. _

_"Who's that boy?" Penelope got quite confused when the boys around her laughed at her question. Did they think this boy was famous and that she should know him?_

_"Well it's not going to help you if you attracted to him." Penelope grew a bit annoyed. She didn't fancy him… she just wanted to know who he was. With a grunt she walked off pushing people out of the way to get out from the crowd. _

_"You are the one I'm looking for." She turned to see who'd said this. However as she found it her attention was drawn instead to the laptop in his hands and not to him. On the screen was an image of a temple. Suddenly the screen glowed and drew her in._

------------------------

"What are you?" Penelope's vision still had yet to get back to normal as she stared down at the rodent-like creature that had saved her. It was sausage shaped with bat-wing-like ears. Although mostly tan coloured it was white on its underbelly. She was sure it wasn't anything she'd seen on Earth.

"Patamon." The voice was feminine, although she couldn't tell the gender from just the voice. However she assumed it had to be female, nothing male could want to look that cute and adorable.

"Okay Patamon. Where the hell am I?" Patamon tilted her head to the side as if she was confused by this question. Obviously this wasn't asked much around here.

"Well I guess Hell would be a pretty good description. You're in the temple of one of the forgotten gods of our world. However you really picked the wrong temple to wander in to. Nobody is normally foolish enough to come willingly into the Necropolis. Well I guess I did." Patamon sighed at this and Penelope wondered what could be so bad about this place. Admittedly the name "City of the Dead" was a bit ominous but not that bad.

"So if this is so bad a place, why are you here? I mean, I've never heard of this place so how was I to know not to come here." After this she mentally added 'not that I came here myself… something else happened." 

"Well I felt some kind of pull drawing me to this temple… it also helped me avoid Kerberumon while coming here. However this force is gone now. How could you have not heard of this place though? Everyone knows of here." Patamon seemed shocked and maybe somewhat scared that she hadn't heard of it.

"Well I'm not from around here. I come from a place where animals don't talk." She didn't even flinch when Patamon filled up with air angrily and stared at her.

"Animal? I'll have you know I'm a digimon. And… wait… you don't come from around here. Are you a human?" Penelope was however surprised when Patamon shot into her and tried to hug her with her stumpy limbs, obviously a failed attempt as they couldn't even wrap around a pencil from the looks of it.

"Yeah… I'm human. Why'd you ask?" Patamon just increased her attempt at hugging her.

"You're my partner. I was told to wait for you. And you're here. Now we can fight together." Patamon stopped her hugging, but this was just so she could start some kind of happy dance as she jumped around celebrating.

"Um… okay? What do you mean? I know I'm wearing armour but I don't think I'm here to fight." Patamon again looked confused as if this was all common knowledge to him.

"As far as I know, I'm the one who fights. You just give me more power to fight stronger ones or something…" Suddenly Patamon seized up and stopped talking. Penelope realised why as she heard the howl from outside the temple. She was pretty confident in guessing that most be Kerberumon.

"We have to get out of here now," declared Patamon as she began flying towards the door. Penelope grabbed the device and began running after her. With a flourish they both burst out of the door only for them to find something waiting for them.

"Well… Master Kerberumon is right… there is something intruding in the temple… well I get to kill you none the less." The figure resembled a comical description of a ghost, in that it was just like a sheet, however it had a mouth full of sharp teeth and what looked like a black witch's hat on its head.

 "Soulmon? It's a whole level higher than me. I don't really stand much of a chance." Penelope looked down at the moping Patamon and wondered if there was a way she could help. Maybe the device she held could do something? Or maybe it was a forlorn conclusion.

"Just try anyway. You don't know until you try. Besides you might be surprised about what the combination of Digi-destined and digimon can do." Penelope looked around for the source of the voice. Eventually she found it… on top of the temple behind her.

It belonged to a dark skinned teenager with short black hair. From his appearance and from his voice she assumed he was from somewhere in North Africa. Next to him stood another comical creature, a short skeleton with an over-sized skull. It was chattering madly.

"Necro Magic." Waving its hand the ghost sent out a blast of black and green light which hit Patamon. It hadn't seemed rather powerful at first, but when it hit the rodent-like digimon it sent it flying into the temple wall.

"Heh… not even worth my time to waste an attack on it, but Kerberumon's words are law." Soulmon began floating towards her as Penelope began trying to find something to do. She looked up to the roof where the boy and skeleton still hadn't moved, they were leaving her on her own.

"Fine. I'll fight you myself." Grabbing one of the chunks of marble that had fallen off the temple she ran at Soulmon and smacked him round the side before he thought to do anything. However this failed to do much more than annoy the ghost-like digimon.

"You shouldn't have done that. Energy Drain." A ghostly hand reached out and latched over Penelope's face. As it began glowing she felt a pull upon her and she realised what was happening. And still she heard no sounds indicating that the boy was going to help her. However unseen to her, the white and mauve device that had fallen to the floor earlier began to glow around the screen of it.

"Patamon evolve… Pegasmon." This seemed to shock Soulmon who released his grip on her; of course the drain of energy meant that she couldn't find the energy to run just yet. And she could now see a glow coming from the hole through which Patamon had been thrown.

Then a horse-like creature burst out. Penelope suddenly realised this was more than a horse. It was a Pegasus like in the myth of Bellerophon with a pair of magnificent yellow wings on its back. It had golden armour over what could be its chest and the same golden armour covered its head and shins downward. Its body was tan and white coloured and it had a pair of ears identical to Patamon's. It also had a flowing white mane.

"Shooting Star." The wings stretched out as glowing balls of light appeared along them. Lots of little beams shot out striking Soulmon. He was sent flying into the distance by this attack.

"Woah… I feel funny." Pegasmon reverted back to being Patamon and flopped on the ground. Up on the roof the Egyptian boy began clapping, with an impressed expression on his face.

"Well, you managed to make her evolve without even needing someone to tell you what to do. I suppose however that I can tell you some of the things that you need to know." The boy and his skeleton-like digimon began to climb down before easily jumping the last distance.

"Go on then. I'm interested in hearing what you have to say." Penelope looked at him with a stern face while he stared her down. Somehow she saw something in his eyes that scared her.

"Well as Patamon could tell you. You're no longer on Earth. Welcome to the Digital World… a digital representation of our world is probably the closest to a description I can give you. As for what digimon are, well they come in many forms. Patamon is one as is Skelamon here. Both of them are Child level whereas Soulmon and Pegasmon are Adult level, making them stronger." He paused while she fumed at something.

"Yeah… but who are you?" The boy, and Penelope, were both surprised that Patamon had asked this question. The boy because he'd expected Penelope to ask, and Penelope because she was going to ask it.

"Hmm… my name is Hesire. I'm one of the Cairo team, one of many around the world." He paused as she started to ask a question.

"Wait so there are lots of other Digi-destined? What exactly do we do?" He smiled at the questions as if he'd already prepared answers.

"Yeah… several countries have their own Digi-destined… although most haven't gone public. Undoubtedly you're not going to be the only Greek Digi-destined since it would make it pretty hard. As for what we do, well most teams are summoned for a major mission. My team was formed to fight an Ultimate level digimon, that's the highest known level, called Anubimon, a pitiful representation of our god Anubis. But now we mostly do peace-keeping. As for what your team will be doing, I don't know." She began to wonder what this could be. While she thought he decided it was time for him to go.

"Well I've got to go now. If there's anything you need to know I've got this for you. It has easy to follow steps and comes in most languages." He pulled a CD out of his pocket and threw it over to her. Then he turned to go when she reached out to grab him.

"Wait, what's this device called? How will I find the other Digi-destined? And how can I get home?" Hesire stopped once more with a slightly annoyed expression on his face and turned to face her.

"It's all on the CD. But since you asked, that is what's called a D-3, a type of digivice. There's more about it on the CD, of course. How to get back, well just hold it up to a TV screen around here and it'll send you to the nearest open Portal in Greece. Obviously there must be one since you had to come through one." He waved goodbye and walked off into the distance.

"Okay so I guess we look where we came through. Maybe there's one in the temple. Hey Patamon, how'd you like to come home with me?" She looked down at her partner who smiled and nodded energetically.

Picking her up Penelope walked into the temple noting that one of the pillars hit by Patamon when thrown through had a dent in it. However now it had begun to reform into a normal pillar. As she'd expected there was a television screen, however she hadn't noticed it before due to it being behind the altar. On it she could see the crowd from before, although a bit smaller.

"So I just point it and I'll go home." She held up the white and mauve device, or D-3 as Hesire had called it, and pointed it at the screen. For a few seconds she thought he'd lied to her. But then suddenly they both glowed and she was pulled into it. Patamon also followed her.

In the doorway Hesire watched them go carefully. He'd meant to go home but something about this city drew him in, begged him to stay there. Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him.

The beast behind him was a black dog-like thing with one main head and shoulder pads designed like they were two more heads. Blade-like claws came out from the shins while normal dog-like claws were on its paws as well.

"I take it you're Master Kerberumon. You look just like Ahmose's partner in his Perfect form." Hesire grinned as Kerberumon growled again while walking towards him, a hungry look on his face.

"Yes… Who are you? And why are you in this place? And where is the girl who fought one of my Soulmon?" Kerberumon growled more ferociously now as he stopped in front of the temple while Hesire waited in the doorway of it.

"She's gone… for now. As for why I'm here, it interests me. This place, that is." Kerberumon stopped his growling as he sensed something from Hesire.

"You have the smell of the dead on you. You have the eyes of someone who's seen death. Why is this?" Hesire looked impressed by this observation. However he had no desire to talk now and instead getting Skelamon to follow him he began walking off, this time for proper.

------------------------

Penelope groaned as she came flying out of the laptop. Again she hit the floor with an oomph as air shot out of her. Patamon flew out after her and perched on her shoulder. The crowd had begun dispersing implying that the wrestling was finished for the day. Turning around she recognised what she came out of as being the laptop belonging to that weird man earlier. However the man was long gone, at least she assumed it had been a man at first. However she hadn't actually seen the owner before so it was all a big assumption.

On it however was an open word processing program with a message. Looking around she moved over to it and began reading the message.

**Dear Penelope, I'm sure you'll find this useful later on. It has the Digital Gate program installed upon it, enjoy. **

"Is that it? No name? Well I guess it belongs to us now." Patamon flew down to it and tried to close it up. Eventually Penelope decided to put her out of her misery and closed it up herself. But there was a terrible feeling in her stomach about how ominous this was.

"Hmm… I'm worried. If I'm the first Greek Digi-destined then how does whoever left this computer for me know of the Digital World? And how was he able to send me there? Was he totally sure I was the right person to send through?" Patamon looked at her kindly as she flew onto her shoulder once more.

"Well he must have known. I know you're the right one at least." Patamon patted her with one of her large wing-like ears.

"So you have any ideas on how to find the other Digi-destined? Do we all have some kind of mark that will allow me to know who to find?" Patamon shrugged as Penelope thought.

"As far as I know, the only way to find a Digi-destined is to find their partner. Just as I could sense you they can probably sense their partner. And I reckon I know where to look for their partners." She grinned happily as she flew around.

"Hey Penelope, there you are. That match was so good, of course Mr. Handsome won. Hey where'd you get that laptop from?" Phoebe looked at her friend who'd picked up the laptop and was putting it in her bag.

"Well it's a long…" Patamon flew onto her shoulder. Phoebe looked at her and Patamon stared back.

"Hey." Phoebe seized up, shocked at seeing a flying rodent talking, and collapsed to the ground.

"…story. Damn, this is going to take a lot of explaining." Penelope sat down to decide what to say to her friend when she regained consciousness.

And in the distance a certain pale blond haired boy looked over and thought. 

------------------------

**"They Assemble," **cried out an old woman's voice over the roaring wind.****

**"Assemble," **cried two more, one of a woman in middle age and the other of a young woman.****

**"The four.**** The Warrior…" cried the old one.******

**"…The Athlete…" **cried the middle-aged one.****

**"…The Priestess…" **cried the young one.****

**"…And The Wiseman," **finished the old one.****

**"But They Rise As Well," **cried the young one.****

**"Hush… They Are But No Match For The Four," **berated the** middle-aged one.**

**"No Match," **chanted all three together.

------------------------

Next Entry – Entry II – The Roar of the Lion.

Penelope begins her quest to find the other Digi-destined. But someone decides to follow her through the Digital Gate while another starts chasing her through the Digital World. Could one of them be another Digi-destined?

A/N

The Digi-destined/Chosen in the chat scene belong to various:

Luftwaffe = Tobias Kaufmann of the Berlin Team 

High_Priest_of_Death = Hesire of the Cairo Team

Lord_of_Knowledge = Izumi Koushiro of the Odaiba Team

Hoi_1 = The oldest Hoi brother from the Hong Kong Team

Flower_of_the_North = Katrina Probst of the Berlin Team

HackMaster = Sarah Langley of the Yutaka Team

From_Russia_With_Love = Yuri of the Moscow Team

-----------------------------------

Penelope Lavrentios  
Greek Digi-destined  
  
Born: Late August 1993  
Ethnicity: Mediterranean (Greek)  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Black  
  
An amazing girl she's the very embodiment of the young successful Athenian girl. Brave, attractive, physically fit, kind, smart, keen - All words that could accurately describe Penelope. However everyone has flaws. Penelope's is in the amount of fears she has, mostly on animals of sorts. Bugs make her skin crawl and cats scare her with their eyes.  
None the less by being the first to have gone to the Digital World and due to her virtues she became the leader of the Athenian team. And unlike other leaders she has no fears over her decisions harming her group. She believes that by making her their leader they put her in a position that requires some danger to all of them.  
  
Skills: Leadership  
Navigation  
  
Partner: Patamon - Pegasmon


	2. Mythic Diaries Entry II

"Okay, so you think you know where we could find the other digimon?" asked Penelope of her digimon, who had devolved to her Baby II form of Tokomon. Unfortunately this meant she looked like a sausage with giant sharp teeth.

"Yes. And luckily it's nowhere near the Necropolis. However this is only a guess, but then it is the largest city in our bit of the Digital World so there's bound to be one or two there." She smiled happily as her partner thought about it. However before she could think too much the door behind her opened. Fear passed through her as she realised that it could be anyone from school, teacher or student.

"Hey Penelope, sorry I'm late." Phoebe grinned happily as Penelope glared at her. 

"Anyway, you're going to hold onto my laptop while I'm away, right? I'll only be an hour or so, but I don't want to leave it on at my house. I haven't told my parents so they'll probably turn it off and I'll be stuck." Phoebe nodded agreement at this while Penelope started setting it up.

"Well I'll turn it on when I get home and leave it on the side. My parents won't be home for some time tonight." Phoebe patted her friend on the back before stroking Tokomon who giggled at this.

"Sure. Anyway, I'll see you when I get back." Holding her D-3 out she felt the light of the screen pulling her in. When the light subsided Penelope and Tokomon were gone leaving Phoebe alone in the room with the laptop.

"Umm… hello? I didn't realise there was anyone in here." Phoebe spun at the sound and immediately recognised the voice from the day before.

"Hey, you're…"

----------------------------------------

Mythic Diaries

            By Misc666

Entry II – The Roar of the Lion.

I don't own Digimon… and can't be bothered to list its owners. The Diaries Universe is the intellectual property of Lord Archive. 

----------------------------------------

_Beds of hyacinth and roses_

_Where young Adonis oft reposes,_

_Waxing well of his deep wound_

_In slumber soft, and on the ground_

_Sadly sits th' Assyrian queen;_

_                        Comus, __Milton___

"Oh, you saw me wrestling. Thanks, it was a very good day for me. Umm… you mind letting me use the computers now?" The boy who Phoebe and Penelope had seen wrestling on the Acropolis grinned as he rustled his short, pale blond hair. This allowed Phoebe a good view of his muscles, helped greatly by the dark tan he had.

"Oh sorry… I forgot myself. So, I had no idea you came to this school." He looked up from the computer he was at and turned to face her.

"Well I'm not the most punctual of guys. And I've only just transferred to this school." He grunted before hitting the side of the computer he was at. Angrily he got up and walked over to another computer while Phoebe kept talking.

"Well if you want anyone to show you around you can always just ask me. Oh my name is Phoebe Mysia by the way." She smiled as she reached out for him. But paying no attention to her he continued on to another computer leaving her to pout and fume silently.

"Oh… I'm Iason Simos. Oh don't worry about showing me around. Seems I've already became quite popular with the girls in this school despite only having been here for a short while. Not that any of them interest me." Again he continued his routine of messing around with a computer before hitting it and going on to another.

"Oh… well most of the girls in this school are pretty vacuous. No wonder they would interest you. Umm… why are you hitting all those computers?" It took a little while but eventually he realised she was talking to him and turned around, although not until after giving another computer a good hard hit.

"The computers aren't working and I need to check something quickly. Don't suppose there's another computer room in this school?" She shook her head as he began thinking again.

"Well actually I guess you could use this one here. I'm taking care of it for a friend but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me letting you use it just this once." She smiled sweetly as she turned it to face him. He looked at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey there's a message on it. 'Come with me… to the lands of old. Come with me Iason.' Someone wrote this for me? Was it you?" He looked over at Phoebe who looked equally puzzled at this.

"I don't know what it means. And I didn't write it…" She was cut off by the glow of light which enveloped the whole room. When it settled Iason was gone leaving her alone.

"Hmm… did he get pulled into the Digital World?" Unfortunately there was nobody to answer her question.

------------------------------------

"I am the hunter. I know my prey. I must hunt my prey. None can escape my axe." Roared the loud bellowing voice belonging to a humanoid lizard with mostly greenish 'skin', purple trousers, red bracers and huge weapons on his back. The expression on his face was one of bloodlust.

"You are the hunter. You know the prey. You must hunt the prey. None can escape your axe." Roared a group of other bizarre creatures each more odd than the last.

"I am Dino Humon. I am all that there is." Finished the main one as he burst off running.

------------------------------------

Patamon stiffened as she flew alongside her partner. Penelope was observant enough to notice this and stopped her walking to ask her partner what was going on.

"I don't know. I just get a feeling. You know that feeling when you're sure someone is chasing you. And yet this time it's more than normal. Like more than one thing is chasing us." Penelope instinctively looked back as Patamon said this but behind them she could see nothing and there was nowhere for anything to hide from them.

"Well… I don't see anyone. You must be wrong. So where can we find the digimon you were talking about?" Patamon would have furrowed her brow, if she had one, instead she settled for an expressive sigh.

"I'm not sure. But Elecmon may know. I grew up with him and he always seems to know what's going on. He's normally around here." Penelope suddenly saw a flash of movement to her right and spun to look at it. A red blur shot past her and towards Patamon. Yet still the mammal made no movement to prepare an attack.

"Hel-lo Patamon," shouted the blur as it hit Patamon and sent the two falling to the ground. It turned out to be vaguely dog-like with rabbit ears and several feather like tails. Mostly it was red but the tips of his ears and tails were indigo and several indigo markings could be seen on his body.

"Hey Elecmon… we were looking for you." Patamon smiled demurely towards the energetic looking creature she'd identified as Elecmon.

"Oh… 'we'? Who's this? Doesn't look like any other digimon I've seen." Elecmon sat on his hind legs and looked up at Penelope, scrutinising her carefully.

"She's not a digimon. She's my human partner. Elecmon meet Penelope. Penelope meet my ever-present friend Elecmon. I've known him since we were Baby digimon." Elecmon curled one of his claws up into a thumb up position while grinning at the girl. Penelope felt herself giggling slightly.

"Wait. Is she one of those creatures who can make digimon evolve quicker? I've heard about them before." Elecmon's interest seemed to have been caught now.

"Yeah. She helped me evolve to my Adult form of Pegasmon. But I couldn't keep that form and devolved afterwards. But the surge of power I felt upon evolving was simply the amazing feeling ever. And I know she could help me evolve again." Patamon was very proud of her achievement and Elecmon seemed slightly jealous of her. However at the same time he was proud that she'd done it.

"So… as Patamon said. We came here to ask if you knew of any other partner digimon. I've got to find them and their human partners. And it doesn't look like an easy idea." Elecmon looked up at the girl as he put on a similar expression to that worn by Patamon when she was thinking.

"Well… I… think… I… don't." The time taken to deliver this negative response had driven up a tension in the other two who promptly collapsed to the ground; well Patamon more or less just flopped down out of the air.

"Hmm… maybe you're one of the ones I'm looking for, actually. After all you're connected to Patamon. Maybe, just maybe, you could be one." Penelope looked down at Elecmon who seemed rather shocked at this idea.

"I… don't think so. After all, I think I'd feel it. Patamon has always knew she was waiting for you. I don't feel anything." As Elecmon said this Penelope was sure she saw him twitch and look off into the distance behind her.

"Well, why don't you come with us anyway?" asked Patamon and Elecmon grunted in agreement to her.

"Yeah, I think I will. After all I have nothing better to do. I think we may want to go that way." Penelope was surprised to see him pointing in the direction she'd seen him looking. Could there be something more to it? Or did he just have good senses and smelt, saw or heard something over there?

------------------------------------

Iason wondered what was odder. Was it his surroundings which didn't seem like Athens at all, let alone the computer room at school? Was it the white device beside him with lime grips? Or was it the totally odd clothing change he gained? Eventually he decided the fact that he wore a small pair of shorts and nothing else but a large lion's pelt draped over his shoulders was the oddest thing out of them.

"What the hell are you?" As he heard this Iason realised it wasn't the oddest thing as a face appeared above him. It was that of a small dog-like creature with a large ring around its neck.

"What the hell am I? What the hell are you? And why are you talking?" Iason jumped to his feet only to fall down again. Slowly he began edging backwards along the grass. The dog-creature just stared at him with an irritated look as it milled around.

"Well aren't you an irritating thing? As for what I am. I'm Plotmon, well, a Plotmon. I'm a digimon. Now what are you?" Iason began to think for a second. He'd arrived here after touching that computer, the one he'd seen the other girl come out of after he'd finished wrestling.

"I'm human, my name is Iason. Where am I?" The Plotmon cocked his head to the side as it seemed to strike a fuse in his mind. 

"You're not a digimon, then? Well it makes sense; you're not like any other I've seen. Welcome to Database. Actually I have seen one like you. Not that long ago." Iason stopped to ponder this for a second. Could the other girl be in here as well? Maybe it had been her that the Plotmon had seen.

"Was it a girl, a female version of me? Well not exactly a female version of me, much lighter skin and thinner." He smiled at the puppy who suddenly lurched back on his haunches to think.

"Well the female-Iason went in that direction." Plotmon gestured behind himself and Iason followed his directions to see where he was directing him. 

"Female-Iason? I assume you mean a girl. Well I assume she'll have more of a clue as to what's happening here." He turned to go when the dog bit him to stop him going. It looked up in awe at him.

"Hey, are you one of those what's it's… oh what do I mean? Ah, that's it. Are you one of those Digi-destined? Wish I had a partner to make me evolve, I'm just stuck at Child level." Plotmon looked down dejectedly as Iason wondered what a Digi-destined was and it's relation to the device he'd found. And does this mean he'd be partnered to a thing like Plotmon, a digimon? What a weird world he was in.

"Well thanks, I guess. Have fun Plotmon." The dog shrugged and plodded away from him. Iason got up and began stretching to get the circulation going again. Then he set off in a brisk jog in search of the girl.

------------------------------------

"Hey Penelope I see something running towards us." Penelope looked over at her partner and followed her line of sight to where a large figure seemed to be running towards them. It looked like a large man and points seemed to poke out from all parts of his body.

"I have a feeling of dread. That's a Dino Humon. And I only know of one Dino Humon in this part of Database." Elecmon had a grave look on his face as Patamon suddenly felt something click inside her head. Penelope looked over with a clueless expression.

"Only one? I assume this one is special. What exactly is he?" Penelope looked at them both with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, there's a group around here. They have no actual name so we just call them The Hunters. They hunt down digimon that they feel would give them some sport, sometimes they take requests but not very often. Dino Humon is one of the most successful. The Lord of Blades seems to be after us." Elecmon growled as he pushed himself back into a ready position as he judged how long Dino Humon would take to get there.

"At this rate he'll be upon us in seconds. Patamon, time for you to evolve." Penelope held up her D-3 as she had done the last time. But unlike last time there was no glow and Patamon's attempts just made her look like she was going to explode.

"I think we need to be in danger for me to evolve. And at the moment there is no immediate danger…" Patamon's words were cut off as an axe flew through the air striking her with the end and sending her falling to the ground.

"I am the one to kill you. All will fall before my might. All will fall." The Dino Humon chanted obsessively as it charged towards them. Instinctively Elecmon pushed his way in front of Penelope protectively. Something seemed different with him though.

"I don't know why but I've just got this rush of energy. I feel I could take him on by myself. I feel like I could take on the world." Elecmon however began to falter as Dino Humon began to cover the last hundred yards. He was awfully big compared to him, and very pointy with all those weapons.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to attack people?" This was heard by Penelope who suddenly saw a boy burst out of the trees. With a war-cry he ran into the Dino Humon managing to knock him to the ground. Unfortunately he wasn't able to hold the larger thing down and was thrown away.

"If he's in the Digital World… he must be another Digi-destined. He must be Elecmon's with the feelings he's getting. Elecmon, go help him." However Elecmon had already recognised the same facts and was already running off towards the boy he knew he must be partnered to.

And Penelope realised something as Elecmon began to glow. _'The most common way for a Child digimon to evolve is if their partner is in trouble,' was something she'd read the night before on the CD. So because the boy was in danger Elecmon would be able to evolve._

"Elecmon evolve…" 

Elecmon reared up on his back legs as his body grew into a humanoid form close to seven foot tall. Muscles bristled along his arms as black trousers covered up his lower area. One hand clutched a small sword, compared to him. His fur turned into a dusty yellow as his face became lion-like with a flowing mane. Scars then appeared over the fur.

"…Leomon," roared the new Adult digimon as he grabbed hold of Dino Humon before he could hit his partner. Then using his body weight he threw him away from the boy. However as he nearly hit the ground Dino Humon was able to right himself and land on his feet.

"Beast King Fist." His hand glowed with the image of a lion as the blast tore towards Dino Humon who blocked it with a weapon. He was unpleasantly surprised when it stopped the attack but exploded into data at the same time.

"Lizard Dance." As Dino Humon's form distorted as he swivelled about Leomon expected him to attack. Instead he began to get dizzy. This is when Dino Humon attacked bringing a giant blade down in an arc. However in the nick of time he found his attack blocked by Leomon's sword.

"What? You think I haven't heard about Dino Humon? I know you don't use any ranged attacks, instead preferring to fight your opponents close up. And I know that's how you do it. Lion King Sword." His blade glowed as he threw back the opponents blade, however as he pressed the attack the lizard leapt away again into a safe distance.

Meanwhile Penelope had picked up her unconscious partner and made her way to the boy. Surprised, she recognised him as the wrestling boy from the day before. She should have realised by the way he tried to wrestle the beast that he was a wrestler. Silently she held her hand out so he could pull himself up, much to his delight.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Lavrentios. I saw you wrestle yesterday. And… how'd you get here. Did some weird guy send you through a laptop?" She soon realised he hadn't been paying attention as he patted dust off him and straightened his hair. She found herself surprised by the beauty in his face and wondered how he kept his face from bruising while fighting. Next she felt slighted that he didn't pay her any attention, after all she was rather attractive and the boys normally fell all over trying to ask her out.

"Oh, hi. The name's Iason Simos. What the hell is going on here? Is that my partner?" He looked up in awe at the lion-man as Penelope wondered how he knew he was partnered to a digimon. She'd still had problems believing it the night before while looking through the CD. She also didn't like the way his awe seemed to not just be at how cool Leomon was.

"Yeah, I take it you know you're a Digi-destined already then? That helps quite a bit, less explaining needed." She smiled warmly at him as she tried her most seductive looks. He didn't look at her once as he pondered something.

"Yeah, a digimon told me. Not too sure what it entails but it sounds fun. And look at the cool lion skin I get, really brings out the blue of my eyes." He grinned happily as in the background Leomon launched a destructive kick towards Dino Humon who only just managed to block it.

"Well I'll explain to you later. It's not as fun as it seems. Poor little Patamon just got the stuffing knocked out of her." Patamon had since woken up and looked at the boy with puppy dog eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly at this all.

"Sure, sounds like a good use of an afternoon." Her heart skipped a beat as he agreed to spend time with her, but she lost the goofy grin when he turned back to watching the fight. Obviously, she decided, he must be impressed by the fighting. He is a wrestler after all. Probably thinking of new moves or whatever wrestlers do when they watch fights.

"Beast King Fist." Leomon launched another attack only for Dino Humon to attack. As he whipped out his blade however something he hadn't expected happened. He'd assumed that Leomon had extended himself too far with the attack and that it would be an easy win for him. He was wrong.

"Lion King Sword." With a swish Leomon brought the other arm around with his sword which ripped through Dino Humon's midsection. A feline grin crossed his face with this.

"Looks… like… the… Hunter… hunts… no more." With those words Dino Humon finally burst into data, and drifted off into the sky. Iason immediately left the girl and partner behind to go hug his new partner.

------------------------------------

"Hey Phoebe. We're back." Penelope greeted her friend as the four figures emerged from the computer. Phoebe ran towards her and Penelope expected a hug, only for her friend to run past and grip Iason tightly in a hug.

"Oh you poor boy, I was worried for you. Penelope's been there before and is very rugged about these things. But you had to go to a strange place, all by yourself." Phoebe was surprised when Iason slipped out of her grip and with his partner, now back to being a ball-like creature with a horn, now Tsunomon his Baby form.

"I don't know if you girls realise this. But you two aren't really my type." Iason stood by the doorway waiting for them as Phoebe silently fumed.

"Then who is?" asked Tokomon from within Penelope's arms.

"Heh, isn't it obvious. Leomon is my type. Read into it what you will." With a grin he walked out of the door as the two girls followed slowly. Phoebe had a shocked look on her face as she stuttered.

"He's so beautiful, how can he be a fruit?" Phoebe stammered this out as Penelope patted her on the back reassuringly, in the way friends do.

"He just is."

------------------------------------

**"I Sense A Tear,"** wailed the youngest voice as if it were crying.

**"It Is Big,"** declared the oldest.

**"Something Is Hoping To Come Out Of It," **said the middle aged one.

**"It Is Big,"** repeated the oldest.

**"Will They Be Enough?"** asked the middle aged one.

**"He Will Be Enough, But He Will Wish He Was Not."** As the youngest finished they all went silent once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Entry – Entry II – Brains and Brawn, a Dangerous Partnership.

Penelope no longer needs to go into the Digital World as the next human and digimon partnership starts in the Real World. But with them in the Real World it leads to certain evil digimon breaking through as well.

Iason Simos  
Greek Digi-destined/  
  
Born: Early March 1993  
Ethnicity: Mediterranean (Greek)  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hair Colour: Pale blond  
  
An extravagant boy, Iason is most proud of what he calls his "sun-kissed, bronze muscles" which most would describe as his tanned skin. Never without a mirror to look at, he is what most people would describe as being the personification of vanity. However this also brings out the fact that he is overtly homosexual, although being at such a young age has meant that he hasn't ever really done anything about it. However he has several times before declared that he has no interest in the opposite sex and prefers to run with the boys.  
He's never been opposed to physical exertion and is skilled at many physical sports ranging from wrestling(although his opponents refuse to wrestle him in the manner of the ancient Greeks) to running. He is however extremely competitive at such activities and will start massive arguments afterwards if he is the loser. Despite his obvious skill at these sports because of his homosexuality he is often ridiculed, although he doesn't care as long as they respect how beautiful he is.  
  
  
Skills: Wrestling  
Running


	3. Mythic Diaries Entry III

**_The Men in my Life_**

****

_I don't really know how to answer this question. The men in my life are a sorry bunch, my father and three brothers. In fact I was bought up solely by my mother due to my father's problems. I suppose I should talk about them since it is the point of this essay._

_My father was a famous burglar back in his native __Cyprus__. He'd steal a man's wife and then make off with their money. But he went too far with my mother in taking her with him, it was only in fleeing to __Greece__ that he was able to prevent her father hunting him down. But it seemed like my father was going to settle down in a loving relationship with my mother. But he couldn't stop himself and soon went back to his old ways._

_He was never a great father to me, after all he couldn't teach a mere girl all the family techniques regarding lock-picking and pick-pocketing. Instead he focused on my brothers who he saw as his way of making his legend live forever. As such he had very little part in my upbringing._

_When I was eight he made the mistake of breaking into the wrong house. The police were in there waiting for him, something I'm fairly sure my mother had a hand in. So he was carted off to jail. Not that I care much. He wasn't a father to me when he was around and I sure don't consider him one while he's in jail._

_Hmm… then I guess I should talk about my little brother Lysander. He's really annoying, something that being your father's favourite over your older brothers and older sister can do to a seven year old. My father taught him all his tricks since where my father and older brothers were heavy fingered and broad Lysander was dextrous and slender, I often comment that he has a girl's hands. So he was perfect to learn the trade of being a petty thief and pick-pocket._

_I fear that Lysander is going to be like my father and do the wrong thing at the wrong time. I also fear that he'll decide to pass on what he knows to someone else…_

Phoebe Mysia looked down at what she'd wrote so far with a look of annoyance on her forehead. Somehow it didn't capture what she thought so far. And she hadn't even finished talking about Lysander. It was a shame the brat was out or she might have been able to get some inspiration.

"Well lets see if Penelope isn't busy." With a smile she walked over to pick up the phone and call her friend.

----------------------------------------

Mythic Diaries

            By Misc666

Entry III – Brains and Brawn, a Dangerous Partnership.

I don't own Digimon… and can't be bothered to list its owners. The Diaries Universe is the intellectual property of Lord Archive. 

----------------------------------------

_Though man is a master _

_Of fraud and deception,_

_We're ready to grant_

_That we probably aren't_

_His equals in wit_

_Or in powers of perception.___

_                        The Birds, Aristophanes_

A man in a smart suit stopped to check his watch as he waited for the lights to turn. As he did this a slender boy with long dark brown hair brushed over one of his brown eyes bumped into him before spinning away. Looking up apologetically the boy waved his hands to show he was sorry. The man was surprised at how slender the fingers were but they were gone as soon as they'd appeared as the boy turned and left. He'd totally forgotten what the boy looked like when two hours latter he discovered his wallet to be missing.

"Wow… that was so damn smooth Lysander. How'd you do that?" growled an amazed voice from the shadow of an alleyway as the boy walked by.

"Well it's all in the hands. Some have them. Some don't. I have an amazing pair of hands and as such I can do amazing things. I'll teach you if you want." The boy withdrew the wallet from his pocket as he marvelled at the amount he'd managed to steal this time.

"I don't know. My hands are way too big and clumsy to work like yours." The voice seemed disappointed at what it was saying as Lysander walked out from the shadow of the alleyway. Whoever was in the alleyway saw this and began to emerge from the shadows himself.

"Well that and you've got those claws, don't you Monodramon? Come on, I want to go to the library before midday." Lysander grinned as his digimon partner walked out of the alleyway. It was a dark purple coloured amphibian-like dinosaur with yellow markings in some parts. Large paws ended in claws which further backed what Lysander had said.

"Okay." Monodramon ran along behind him as they walked along in the back alleys. As they approached the main street Lysander was busy thinking of the books he had to take out of the library. Too busy to see what his partner saw. Monodramon frantically began pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.

"What is it Mono'? I was thinking." Monodramon gripped him by the sides of the head and pointed his head in the direction he'd been looking, where Lysander saw a large black tyrannosaurus styled creature running down the street. Beneath his feet emerged great big craters covered in the remains of people who weren't able to get out of the way quickly. The screams began to get louder as it got closer.

Then suddenly it hit a car with one foot sending it tumbling to the ground and right through the middle of the library. Frantically it got to its feet and looked around as it began to sniff the air.

"Damn it, it destroyed the library. There were some pretty good books in there I hadn't read yet." Monodramon began to wonder whether his partner had his priorities organised properly as he wondered what the beast was searching for.

"Heh, I smells. A little baby I smells. Come out my little baby." Monodramon growled as he realised the digimon was talking about him. He began to forget that it was an Adult digimon and a level above him as he flexed muscles. Lysander turned to see his partner growling at the sight.

"Hey Mono', I don't suppose you could fight that thing? What with the size difference and all. I mean it would be great if you could." Lysander's rambling was cut off as the beast finally found them. With a roar he bounded towards them just missing them with his feet by a couple of inches. Lysander found himself thrown back by Monodramon.

"Nobody attacks my partner. Nobody attacks my partner. Nobody attacks my partner." Lysander found himself entranced by his partner's mantra as he chanted over and over again. Suddenly the white and violet device by his side glowed violently enveloping Monodramon.

"Monodramon evolve…" 

Monodramon grew greatly in size as his arms stretched out to the sides. On both arms grew lizard-like heads. However one was skeletal while the other was metal. His skin grew blue except for on his front where it went white. A marking of three dots and a line appeared on his belly.

"…Deltamon." The new dragon digimon roared with pride as he dwarfed the black one, almost two times it's size. Quickly Deltamon brought his tail around, only for it to miss and rip through what was left of the library and damage the buildings to the side of it.

"Deltamon you got to hit him, not the buildings." Lysander ran over as Deltamon let an arm down for him to climb on. Hastily he ran up to his partner's head to talk to him.

"Triplex Force." Lysander nearly fell off as beams of light converged in a triangle before shooting out at his opponent who was thrown through several buildings ending up a few blocks away. Deltamon made no attempt to rest as he rushed forwards with his bulk sometimes catching buildings slightly and knocking some bits off.

"Mono', buddy. You've got to stop this. You can't destroy the city or fighting that thing'll be a waste of time." Lysander cringed as his partner narrowly managed to step around people on the floor. As it came to the building where the dinosaur was trying to pull itself up Deltamon punched one of the arms forwards, again missing its target and trapping his arm inside the building.

"Look like you is stuck. I smells you fear. I kill you now." The dark tyrannosaurus grinned maliciously as he went to attack. But Lysander wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Use Triplex Force again." Lysander grinned as his partner began charging up the attack. With the other arm in the building it meant that the point of convergence wasn't just in front this time as it converged right on the spot occupied by the evil dinosaur's head. With an enormous exploding sound it burst open with data spilling everywhere out of it.

"It is done." Deltamon began to shrink as he and Lysander fell to the ground. Luckily it turned out to be cushioned by some piles as garbage as the two emerged only a little dirty and smelly and not as pizza as they expected. Turning on his side Lysander looked over at his partner, who was still submerged in the rubbish.

"Well buddy, you did good. Even if you did do more damage than the other monster." Suddenly Lysander froze as he began to hear the shouts of policemen as they approached where they were.

"Hey Mono' wait here. When the people disperse go to out special place and wait for me there. Don't come out until all the people are gone though." Cautiously Lysander picked himself up and moved out until the open. Immediately he found himself the target of many pistols with the policemen holding them.

"Who… who are you? What relation do you have to those two… mon… monsters." Despite the fear evident in his eyes he summoned up enough courage to walk towards the boy. Satisfied that it was all okay he slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and walked him towards a car.

"I don't have to answer those questions." Lysander silently prayed he was right. He didn't want to try explaining this to his mother. And he dreaded what would happen if they found his partner.

"Then you're coming with us." The policeman treated him as if he was walking a serial killer to an execution. Silently Lysander looked back to see the tip of Monodramon's head peering curiously at him being carted off. He hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

------------------------------------------

"Hey let's go into Apollo's, I wanna check if they have the CD Player I wanted yet." Iason sighed as Phoebe grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the nearby electronics store. Penelope followed after only to stop as she passed the televisions. Curiosity had somehow gotten the better of her.

"Hey Phoebe, I keep telling you that there really isn't any point in you trying to flirt with me. And I'm sorry you couldn't find the CD Player you wanted." Iason walked out of the shop with a pouting Phoebe following along behind him. Casually he walked past Penelope who was still watching the television.

"Well come on, you're only eleven. I don't think your sexual preference is already… Hey Penelope, what's so fascinating about that TV?" Penelope ignored her friend as she walked inside the store and found another TV with the same programme running on it. As a store clerk walked by she grabbed him by the arm.

"Could you turn the sound on for this TV? I need to hear what's going on." The teenager nodded as he pushed the right buttons and turned it up.

"…this harpy-like creature appeared less than ten minutes ago near Omonia Square. However reports do not tell whether this has anything to do with the fight between two dinosaur/dragon-like creatures that levelled most of the streets near the War Museum. The suspect in that case has now been identified as being ten year old Lysander Mysia." The news report then went on to another story as both girls stared slack jawed at the screen.

"I have to get to the police station." Phoebe burst off running as she thought of what her brother may have done this time. It wasn't the first time she'd had to accompany her mother to bail him out.

"What was that about? Shit, is that a digimon attacking the ice cream parlour. I love that place." Iason stared slack jawed at the screen where an image of the harpy picking up pedestrians and dropping them from great heights had appeared. Several bodies had already felt the force of gravity as the bloody patches everywhere attested to.

"Her brother is the boy they were talking about. But that's not our problem, where are the digimon today?" She tried to remember where Patamon was but came up with the realisation that she'd gone into the Digital World to see someone else. No luck there.

"Elecmon went with Patamon, we may be able to find them if we try. We better go get your laptop and get down to Omonia." She nodded as both started out, heading towards the house her family lived in.

------------------------------------------

Lysander held himself up to the bars of the window looking out of his jail cell. Suddenly a familiar face popped up shocking him and sending him falling to the ground. Rubbing his behind as he did, he cursed silently and looked up at his older, and only, sister. Phoebe looked down at him with a reproaching expression.

"What did you do this time, boy? Mum's going to have your ass for this if she finds out you got arrested again." Phoebe giggled softly as her little brother stuck his tongue out at her, still as sulky as usual when it came to getting arrested. Obviously she recognised this as being more than the usual pick pocket stuff that got him in trouble. But best to go into the conversation carefully.

"My digimon got me into trouble this time." He looked up surprised at the shock evident in his sister's face. Did she realise something about it?

"You have… a digimon? Like Penelope?" He slowly began to catch onto it. The hamster-like stuffed toy that had been in Penelope's arms when she'd last visited. He thought it had been looking at him. Turns out it probably had been looking at him, it all seemed rather creepy.

"Yeah, my buddy Monodramon. Best guy, well little dinosaur seems more accurate I guess, around." He beamed with pride as he declared this to the world. Phoebe sighed at the stupid display her brother was putting on.

"Well then you can help the other two out, there's a digimon attack in Omonia Square." He perked up at this, a chance to show how cool he and his partner were again? What wasn't in that sentence to like? And then he remembered the fact that he was in a jail cell.

"Well meet you out front in a couple of minutes, shouldn't take me long to get out of here." With a grin Lysander revealed that Greek police weren't that great at searching people as he pulled out a leather roll. Unravelling it he brought out a pair of metal implements. She immediately recognised them as her father's old lock-picking tools.

"Fine, see ya little bro'." With a wave she began walking around to the front door. Only for something blue to jump in her way. Most girls would have screamed at the sight of a dragon. But most girls weren't Phoebe Mysia. With a high pitched yell she brought a fist down on Monodramon's head, stunning the digimon and hurting her hand. 

"Owwweee, Monodramon is dizzy." Monodramon spun in a circle as Phoebe realised she'd hit her brother's partner. Realising he might draw unwanted attention she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, I'm Lysander's sister. You must be his partner, Monodramon." The dragon moved his head animatedly as he agreed with her. She smiled softly as she kept an eye on the front door of the building, on cue her brother walked out waving goodbye to several policemen who looked stunned to see a kid walking out of the station.

"Well sis, let's go get us some chicken legs. I overheard that there was some kind of harpy in Omonia Square from one of the pigs." He grinned infectiously as his partner cheered. Even Phoebe allowed herself a small grin.

"That's the one I was talking 'bout. Better hope you get there before my friends do or there's going to be nothing left for you." She grinned as well as the three set off in the direction of Omonia Square.

------------------------------------------

Slipping through the gap in the fence, not hard as his muscles tried to refuse the act of squeezing through, Iason finally let out a breath as he looked at the ruins of several shops, and unfortunately some shoppers. Penelope was already waiting there with both of their partners. Elecmon grinned roguishly as he waited to be evolved.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew to get past the police to here." He looked over at the female Digi-destined who flashed a smile at the comment.

"Phoebe's father showed her all those passes. Said it was for escaping people who want to chase you. Never thought it would be useful to me." She flashed a thumbs up pose as Elecmon tried to copy the pose. Iason smiled back as he looked around for the harpy.

"I smell it over there. It isn't alone. Seems like someone beat us to Harpymon, and it's pretty big from what I can tell." Elecmon sniffed with his nose as Patamon raised herself into the air.

"Oh my, that's not at all good. A Deltamon seems to be attacking Harpymon. This could cause a lot of trouble for everyone involved." Patamon had a look of absolute fear on her face as she saw the Harpymon get a gash along the side as the skull-headed hand of Deltamon barely missed it. But the other head came in from the side swatting it out of the air and into a building which collapsed under the impact.

"Umm… what's wrong? What's a Deltamon? Is it dangerous?" Penelope's mind was already forming ideas on how to beat it, no matter what size it was.

"They're big, and they're nasty. And this one has something on its shoulder. It is a… boy? There's a boy on his shoulder." Everyone looked up with shock as Patamon said this. Was this Deltamon on they're side or was it holding a kid hostage? They had to find out.

As they all ran towards they all came to see what it was. And then they saw Phoebe watching with fascination.

"Hey, who'd have thought such a small dragon could become such a large one? Took your time getting here. Lysander's finishing up." She grinned as Penelope recognised the hairstyle of Phoebe's brother on the figure riding the Deltamon. Did this mean he was a Digi-destined?

"Is he one of us?" Iason saved her the time by asking the question himself. She nodded happily.

"I wish I'd seen the other fights you guys had. This is real exhilarating to watch. Even if Lysander is possibly risking his life riding up that high, although maybe that's a good thing." She grinned even larger as she giggled slightly.

"Skull Fang." The Harpymon had gotten that bit too close as the skull face-hand lashed out. The jaw clamped shut over half the winged digimon ripping it neatly in half. Data burst out of both halves. Then the massive digimon shrunk down to its Child form and Lysander neatly managed to drop down from a lower height.

"Oh yeah, team work wins the day. We smacked it about like it was a fly." Lysander pumped his fist in the air as everyone sighed.

"Team work, more like his brute force won the day." His sister stuck her tongue out and pretty soon they began scrapping. The others meanwhile turned their attention to the dragon digimon sitting innocently on the floor watching the scene in front of him. Slowly he turned to face them.

"Hi, I'm Monodramon. Who are you lot?" He cocked his head to the side as they began introductions. As they finished up the siblings had finished their argument and came back over to them. Lysander sported a swollen eye courtesy of Phoebe's fist and a sullen expression that was completely his own.

"I don't think I can stay in Athens at the moment. I didn't exactly leave the police station in the most legal of ways. Don't suppose you could send me and Mono' to the Digital World he was talking about." He looked down at the laptop Penelope held as he said this.

"Yeah, I told him you could send him there through the laptop. I think he needs somewhere to lay low for a while and frankly the Digital World seems an apt place for him to do it." Phoebe ruffled her brother's hair as he continued looking sullen.

"Well if the three of us go with him, I'm sure we'll find somewhere for him to stay." Patamon looked hopefully at her partner who sighed and opened up the laptop. Looking around she opened up the Digital Gate program and motioned for Lysander to stand in front of it.

"Just stand in front and hold your D-3 up." He looked down at the white and violet device and wondered briefly how it would work before a bright light burst from the screen and pulled him in. The others watched as the three digimon followed him. Finally it shut off and Penelope closed it up again.

"Well we'd better get going ourselves. Police are all around this area." Iason walked off the way they'd come as Penelope followed after. Phoebe however lingered for a second as she stared at the spot that Lysander had gone through.

"Could I become a Digi-destined?" She then laughed lightly at the thought as she ran off after her friends leaving the idea behind her.

------------------------------------------

"How could you lose him?" Officer Stavros cringed beneath the glare of the man in front of him. The neatly pressed black suit with a white shirt and red tie implied what he was before the man had even brought out the identification. A woman in a similar form of clothing stood behind him, however she didn't seem to speak Greek.

"We went down there and he was gone. Some of the other men who were doing their shift at that time say they saw a boy matching his description leaving the station early this afternoon." The man sighed loudly as he turned around and conversed rapidly in what Stavros guessed was English.

"My partner says that you'd better find him soon. And when you do, ask him nicely to wait around here for me or someone else. From this moment onwards the UN is giving Lysander Mysia diplomatic immunity. If any of your officers so much as touches him you're going to be answering to some high up people. And I mean you specifically will be answering to them." Turning around he rapidly spoke some more English to the woman who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, you may not realise but this isn't all we want the boy for. I don't care if you want him for his connection to this 'digimon' but there are higher people than me. We'll hand him over but he has to pay for these other crimes. The chief says that he's being put on trial this time, apparently patience has run out. He's going to a juvenile hall." The policeman turned as if to imply the conversation was over. But before he could turn around the man at the desk dragged him back around.

"European laws override anything running in this country. He may be a Greek citizen but above that he's a member of the European Union and as such we have ultimate control. There are people higher than me in this. And believe me when I say angering your chief beats angering mine." The man leaned back as he flashed a bit of metal from the inside of his jacket, Stavros nodded grimly at this.

"I'll tell the chief, but he isn't going to like this. Not one bit." Stavros looked down as he recorded all the details to inform the others that Lysander Mysia was now granted functional diplomatic immunity.

"As I said, it doesn't matter if he likes it or not. If he wants to complain he can come and take it up with in person. I wasn't happy with him being too 'busy' to see us. But I got over it." He grinned lightly as Stavros pictured himself, the man in front of him and his bag of golf clubs.

"Is there anything else you'd like us to do for you?" Stavros gritted his teeth as the man thought for a moment on this.

"Yes, if you encounter any others like him contact us immediately as well. We're staying at the Ledra Marriot." Dismissively he turned to leave with the woman beside him.

------------------------------------------

**"They Are In This World,"** declared the middle-aged one to her sisters.

**"They Have A Foothold,"** continued the oldest one.

**"Her Dreams Are Getting Worse,"** said the youngest sadly.

**"She Is Unable To Hold Back The Tide,"** stated the oldest.

**"It Is Hurting Her As We Speak,"** finished the middle one.

**"Can We Not Help?" **asked the youngest hopefully.

**"No,"** replied the other two forcefully.

------------------------------------

Next Entry – Entry II – The Rape of Kassandra

The final member of the Athens team is finally found, but as a girl haunted by dreams she fears the Digital World is behind it. How can she function when sleeping is impossible whether she's in the Digital or Real World?

A/N

For the reviewer I Am A Slytherin 

I use the original attacks/names. And originally Leomon's attacks are "Juu Ou Ken" which can be basically translated to "Beast King Fist"(although you may be able to translate it as Fist of the Beast King, I assume). Next is "Shishi Ou-maru"… I can translate "Shishi Ou" to "Lion King" myself, however I have been told that the "maru" is sword… and since he uses his knife/sword thingy it seems logical that it is. Finally "Hasai Shukuri" can be translated as "Crushing/Smashing Kick". Hope this doesn't seem like I'm insulting you, but mostly it's all just a choice of opinion when it comes to the attacks you use. Bear in mind these are the ones I'll likely be using, although I feel ambiguous about using Smashing or Crushing.

Lysander Mysia  
Greek Digi-destined  
  
Born: Late November 1993  
Ethnicity: Mediterranian (Cyprian)  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown  
  
Self-proclaimed as the number one expert on Greek myths. Often he uses such myths as if they were stuff he's done in the hopes it would get him out of trouble. However normally it just gets him branded as a "nerd" because of all thus. Of course it doesn't help that he spends most of his time with his face stuck between the pages of a good book. Along with a knowledge of mythological lore comes a knowledge of ancient philosophy, mostly Plato.  
He also has a reputation of being a shady character due to the influence of his father. His father had been a notorious thief and burglar before being arrested while Lysander was young. However skills such as basic lock-picking and pick-pocketing were passed on to him.  
His main contribution to battles is in working out strategies to use. And although he may be the weakest of the Greek Digi-destined his strategies can often make up for this and gain him the victory.  
  
  
Skills: Strategy  
 Games of Skill(like Chess)  
         Pick-pocketing  
         Lock-picking  
  
Partner: Monodramon - Deltamon


	4. Mythic Diaries Entry IV

_The priestess bowed her head deeply before the statue of Athena as she crawled towards it. As she reached the edge she reached out and grasped at the foot of it. Uttering prayers towards the gods, making sure to honour Athena first due to being her priestess, she kissed the toes in reverence._

_"Lady Athena. Protect me, your humble servant in my time of need. Have I not always been good to you? Protect me from the barbarians at our gates, I beseech you. Please do not desert me, may lady." The priestess slowly began to sob as nothing happened. No divine presence appeared to her and no miracle occurred._

_"Lady Kassandra. They approach the temple. They come up the street with the one they call The Runner at the front. They mean to slay the men and rape the women." Kassandra took the hand of the girl who was saying this and soothed her quietly._

_"They return to the scene of their crime. Where they stole the holy Palladium from us. But now Pallas refuses to help us. She has deserted us because of my brother's judgement. __Paris__ has doomed us all as I said." She held the girl to her breast as she felt the girl's body wracking with sobs._

_"Nobody has ever listened to me and this has been our ruin. My prophecies told our fate time and time again. But Phoebus decreed that none would ever believe me and now it is too late. May our souls rest in Hades for our folly." The others crowded inside the temple looked over at the priestess as she cursed the gods for their fate._

_"Do not worry Lady. I will fight." A young boy, no older than ten stood up. In one hand he held a stick. The scene brought tears to Kassandra's eyes as she recognised what his fate would be. _

_"Please do not. You may be able to leave as a slave. Bound to the thrall of these barbarians who rape my father's kingdom as their ancestors did. May they all join their hero" She spit out the word as she thought of the man the Greeks had called immortal. The son of Peleus and Thetis, the giant they called Achilles. _

_"Don't worry I won't be a slave to anyone. I will protect my country as, our hero, Hector did. Those filthy Greeks don't stand a chance against me." The boy suddenly fell to the ground as his nurse pulled him down. Kassandra assumed she was a slave from one of the barbarian nations even more further South than the __Hellespont__. Maybe from the __land__ of __Memnon__ who died on the fields of __Troy__ with his ebony skin._

_"Do not say such things. To honour the dead is your people's custom. The life of a slave is not as bad as it seems. By the life of a corpse, lying dead and unburied is the other option. And that is not a happy fate for a body unburied means that the soul cannot pass over." Kassandra felt surprised as the girl showed impressive knowledge of their customs and assumed she must have been a slave from a young age._

_"The time is upon us. The Greeks are at our door. __Ajax__ is at their head. I see the flash of metal as the sun shines on them. I see the blood. I see… death." Kassandra screamed horribly as her eyes glossed over and she collapsed at Athena's feet._

_"Is she… okay?" One of the younger girls, barely into her teens, crawled close to Kassandra. Tentatively she held the priestess' wrist searching for a pulse. Thankfully she found it, even though it was weak._

_Suddenly the doors of the temple began to buckle as the wooden bars across it began to splinter. With a horrendous crash they were thrust open as the first man came through. Not as tall or broad as the other __Ajax__, the one also known as The Runner was lithe but at the same time exuded an air of danger._

_"I come for the daughter of Priam. I don't care what happens to anyone else but the Priestess is mine. None shall rob me of my prize." Bellowing a loud war cry he swung his sword in an arc disembowelling a pair of villagers trying to run to the door. Blood splattered everywhere, most especially on the white dress of the Priestess of Athena._

_"The blood.__ I see it now. It is not mine. Am I not fated to die this day? No, I am not. Hades must wait a little longer for my soul." Kassandra looked on in horror as a pair of Greeks soldiers, hairy beards and pungent odour included, grabbed the arm of the girl she's tried comforting earlier. Grinning with glee one tore her dress open and groped for her breasts._

_"Where is the Priestess? I desire my prize. I have stood in the shadow of the son of Telamon for too long. I am the strongest __Ajax__ in the whole of __Greece__, now." __Ajax__ smacked aside a woman as if she was a pile of rags._

_"You will never have Lady Kassandra." Screaming as hard as his little lungs could the boy from earlier lifted his stick and ran at the man who towered over him. _

_"I have no time for runts, today." With one swing of his sword the boy's head flew off in a shower of blood. The altar of Athena was covered in this and Kassandra still wondered why her mistress still made no move against these heathens who defiled her temple._

_"I am here. Son of Oileus, come take me as your prize. But spare the others." At this she saw a look of lust come over __Ajax__'s face as he stalked towards her hungrily. In bitter determination she clung to Athena's statue as she wept._

_"Leave the statue. Athena no longer lives in this temple. She deserted your people a long time ago. She is our god, she backs the Greeks and brought us victory." With his hands he grabbed the woman round the waist and wrested her from her grip on the statue. Looking up she found a bitter omen, the statue turned it's face away from her, abandoning her to fate._

_"Athena, you desert me to this man. And yet I am not fated to die at his hands. Because for me, destruction waits by the two-edged sword in a land far from my own." Laughing at her own pitiful state she succumbed to her dark fate. _

----------------------------------------

Mythic Diaries

            By Misc666

Entry III – The Rape of Kassandra.

I don't own Digimon… and can't be bothered to list its owners. The Diaries Universe is the intellectual property of Lord Archive. 

----------------------------------------

_"Sleep is a death, O make me try  
By sleeping, what it is to die,  
And as gently lay my head  
On my grave, as now my bed."_

_Sir Thomas Browne, Religio Medici_

As sweat poured down her she leapt out of the covers of the sheets. Staring at herself in the mirror she cared little for her nudity as she stared into her own blue eyes. Complacently she brushed strands of blond hair out of her face to stare at herself more, her skin was lighter than most people she knew due to the Sicilian influence in her. From head to toe she saw a glistening of sweat, caused by the fear the dream inspired. 

Dream? Could it really be called a dream? No, it was more aptly a nightmare. But it was more intense than any she'd had before, particularly involving people leaving her. But that was pretty normal, after her parents abandoned her with her grandfather. But the dream she'd been experiencing for the past couple of days was more than any of those. And there was no reason for her to have it.

"Diana, get down here." The voice of her grandfather shocked her out of her thoughts, with a scowl she slipped some clothes on and ran downstairs. The sullen wrinkled face of her grandfather looked up at her.

"What is it now? I was going to take a shower." She looked dejectedly at him as he thought. She knew that apparently he was her father's father. But there was none of the vigour of her father, in what pictures she could find, reflected in that of the old man. And the general features were lacking in much of a resemblance. But at the moment he was the only family she knew, like it or not.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong, I heard a scream. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only person. What happened to make you scream like a harpy?" She scowled mentally at the thought, she hadn't realised the nightmare had caused her to scream. She was normally unflappable when it came to calmness.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." With a dismissive wave she picked up the picture of her father that sat atop the fireplace, the face of a handsome man in his early twenties stared out at her.

"Well, okay. Better go have that shower. Then come find me and I'll walk you to school." He walked out of the room in search of his newspaper as she rolled her eyes.

"I tell you this every day, I can walk myself to school." She walked off herself in the direction of the stairs as he looked after her.

"Yeah, but one day you're going to say 'okay, let me get my bag and we'll go'. It's always worth an old man trying." He smiled happily as she glared at him, another thing she did quite often. Then she sighed and looked away.

"You just want to see my teacher, don't you? She's a bit too young for you." With that she ran off up the stairs and soon the sounds of running water filled the house. The old man scowled as he looked down at the photograph she'd been looking at.

"Why do I keep you there? Although, admittedly it was her fault that the girl is so rebellious. But why'd you have to leave her, the girl was so young." Then he went off, a bright day was ahead of him.

-------------------------

"Damn you Grandpa, I'm a big girl nowadays. I can take care of myself." The school day had been long and boring, lessons were easy and she'd been uninterested in paying much attention. But nobody else was thinking about it much, the talk was all about the monsters of the past week. She cared very little about it, and while teachers were telling off the talkers she was able to catch a nap or two.

**"Girl."**The voice was a shock to her as she spun around trying to find the talker. None seemed evident around her, there were people but none seemed to be the person who'd talked. Finally her attention was drawn to the alleyway nearby.

"Who are you? If you're some random pervert, well I'll beat you about. I may look ten but…" 

**"Quiet Girl, I Assure You That I Am No Pervert." **The owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness. It was a veritable surprise that at first the woman seemed old, hidden behind a cowl. But as she turned to the side Diana saw the woman's face, and she wasn't as old as she'd guessed. In fact the woman could be no more than late thirties, if even that.

"Your voice? I? How are you?" Confusion befuddled her mind as she tried to get everything straight. For a start the voice was booming, but feminine, and yet nobody seemed to have stopped to stare. 

**"My Voice Is Not The Important Thing In This. You Are The Important Thing In This Conversation." **Diana looked at the woman for a second before she burst out laughing in hilarity. This was too rich, seems like she'd managed to attract another psycho.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, woman. But I have to get home. Go find some other pre-pubescent girl to bother." She looked a the woman who had removed the cowl to reveal attractive features, but not to the extent that she was beautiful. The expression on her face was one of slight irritation, Diana personally didn't think the woman had any reason to be annoyed.

**"But…"** This time the woman was the one who found herself interrupted.

"But, let me guess. I'm 'The One' who can do whatever task you have? Well, let me say something. I'm not 'The One', and you are just someone who watches way to much Hollywood science fiction. Now run along, the asylum is short one nut." With that she turned to leave, the thought of a nice warm shower was bringing her a glimmer of happiness.

**"No, But See For Yourself."** With that there was a blinding light and Diana felt like something was sucking her in. The woman watched her disappear as someone else began walking down the alleyway behind her, or she thought so from the sound of footsteps.

"So, the three of you have decided to play a bit more of a role in this? I thought you stayed out of these issues. Or is this just your doing Atropus? The others would be very disappointed to hear that you were doing stuff without telling them, or so I assume." The voice was playful, but authoritive.  

**"I Haven't The Time To Spend Talking To You, Make Your Point And Leave Me Be." **He laughed in a manly way as she scowled and spun round. It was unsurprising that he wasn't there to be seen. She decided it was a waste of time to try finding him again.

"Why did you send her? Is it her time? Or is it personal interest?" 

**"Maybe It's A Little Of Both. I Don't See Why You See Right To Boss Me Around." **Suddenly the world rumbled around her, but only around her but not the rest of her surroundings. She'd gone too far.

"You know better than that. But it's out of my hands now, I guess. The others are not going to be happy at all." Footsteps sounded behind her and she assumed he'd gone. She angrily threw a stone at a wall as she thought of how he'd baited her.

**"He Is Right, We Are Not Happy." **The stern older voice told her what she needed to know. Seemed like it was time to account for her actions.

-------------------------

_With great sadness in her eyes she looked out from the walls as the Greek prince finished his last revolution around the walls of sacred __Ilium__. Dragging along behind his chariot was the body of her brother Prince Hektor._

_Along the walls she could see the ladies of __Troy__ all weeping for the death of their hero. His wife stood a little distance away, with her child held to her breast. The day Hektor died was the day __Troy__ would lose the last of its hope._

_And it was his fault, that damnable son of Thetis. Achilles._

-------------------------

"So you're not dead. Well, get up. Someone would think I was Achilles, what with the way I'm standing above you." Diana wondered if that was an attempt at humour, what kind of humour she didn't know exactly. Eventually she decided she might as well get up, pushing away the offered hand she looked at her surroundings. A boy, her age at most, stood there looking at her while someone in a dragon costume stood beside him. Actually, a rather short person in a dragon costume stood beside him.

"So, who the hell are you?" The boy gave her a curious look before turning to the dragon-clad one. They whispered quietly for a bit before both started laughing. 

Ignoring them she started to look at herself. She recognised the dress she was clad in as a peplos, she'd seen examples of them on statues but never anyone wearing one. The boy was also oddly attired in some robe like a sage, or at least he would look like one if he hadn't folded the bottoms into a trouser like design. Finally she felt the item in her hand. An odd device, it was bean shaped with white casing and cream grips.

"My name is Lysander, this is my digimon partner Monodramon. We might as well find your partner now, I can't be bothered to wait for the other two." He was about to continue talking, only for Diana to hit him over the head and stop the train of thought.

"Great, an odd lady and an odd boy. Oh, and the guy dressed as a dragon. What is this, some kind of play?" With a sigh she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Guy dressed as a dragon? What are you talking about?" The little dragon-man walked towards her, she began to realise it wasn't as bad a costume as she expected. In fact she couldn't see how he could have gotten it on.

"It's not a costume. Welcome to the Digital World. If you sit down for a moment I'll explain what's going on." With a grin he motioned for her to sit down as his 'partner' sat down as well. Finally she relented and sat down, a good distance from either of them.

A good amount of time passed as he explained everything he knew. Every couple of minutes she gave a loud yawn to show she couldn't care less, but he persevered. Finally, out of breath, he finished the explanation and looked over at her.

"Well, I've heard more cunning lies. Goodbye." With that she stood up, ignoring the protests of both of them, and began to walk away. A cough caught her attention and she spun to face five newcomers. Her eyes passed across them, mostly finding them unimpressive. A girl, beautiful but not interesting. Three more of the odd creatures, digimon as the boy had called them. And the most beautiful boy she'd seen.

"Umm, hello." With a sigh Iason looked down at Elecmon for help, in the blink of an eye Diana had leapt onto him and latched onto his arm. Both Penelope and Patamon scowled at this.

"So you're the fourth of our merry group. Meet your partner Bearmon." Elecmon drew the attention away from his partner to the bear beside him. It was black furred and had belts all over it, covering the paws and one across the chest. A blue cap sat on its head. The demure way it stood implied its gender to be female.

"I'm Penelope and this is Iason." Glaring slightly the other girl pried Diana off Iason's arm. Iason wasn't much happier with the situation when Penelope locked onto him, even tighter than Diana had.

"My partner? So, no chance you're a guy in a suit?" She knew Bearmon couldn't be, unless they'd found a child who could act like an adult. So, it was all real.

Staring down at the bear she began to feel her head spinning. She hadn't slept well in three days. She needed to sleep soon. And it came to her as she fell to the ground, or at least she hoped it would.

-------------------------

_"Brother, I implore you. I beseech you. Please do not go out there. No good will come to you. You cannot go." Screaming she threw herself at the huge armoured form of her brother, the heir to the kingdom. But he shouldered her out of the way to pick up his weapons. She began to cry as he ignored her completely._

_"The man must be slain this day. It is my task from the jobs, the reason I exist. How can he hope to fight me? I wear his armour, taken from the body of his friend. He must fight me un-armoured. It shall be short." She knew he was smirking inside there, he always did as he went off to war._

_"He has new armour, crafted by the Fire God. And he fights with great fury. You cannot hope to best such a monster. You cannot die as so many of our brothers have already." She threw herself at him again, but he was ready this time and flung her away from him to fall to the ground._

_"He is no monster. He is but a man. And all men can die, even if the gods bless their armour. For I am myself blessed by the gods on __Olympus__. I shall be victorious this day." He strode forwards in his armour as slave girls flocked to hand him the rest of his equipment._

_"I saw him. I saw him atop your bloody body, thrice around the gates of sacred __Ilium__. Deiphobus, do not trust him. He will betray you." She tried one last time, but it was all futile to him._

_"My sister, you are a witch. Do not besmirch the name of our brother. Now, to war I must go. May the gods favour me." With that he was gone leaving the girl with just her thoughts. The memory of the vision pierced into her, she had seen his death. She had seen many. __Troy__ was to fall._

-------------------------

"What's happening, wake up." She heard the girl, Penelope, calling out to her. She tried to reach out to her, to regain consciousness. But she couldn't. She slipped once more into the dream.

-------------------------

_"Mother, I see us all. I see our bodies. Little Astyanax thrown from the raised walls. Hektor, most valiant of my brothers, dragged round the walls by the chariot of Achilles. __Paris__, slain by an arrow.__ Father, dead at the weapon of the son of Achilles." She cried as her mother held her to her bosom. The warmth was comforting._

_"And what do you see for yourself my dear?" Her mother cooed to her as she wept._

_"Rape, and death. Rape by the runner, and death from the usurper-queen. But I feel no sorrow for myself. I saw your death to. Mother, you cannot leave me." She gripped the older lady tighter._

_"When death comes for me, I will not be afraid. I will leave my memory for all the Greeks to recognise. Please do the same my daughter. Live for the moment."_

-------------------------

She knew they weren't the words of her mother. But they gave her hope nonetheless. With a gasp she broke out of her slumber. A yelp came from the woods. Both Iason and Penelope shot into the woods with their partners at their heels.

A small elephant-like creature broke out from the sake of the trees as they pursued it. The other boy, Lysander, was the first to realise what it was. 

"It's a tapir, no wonder she keeps falling asleep. Mono' you know what to do." The dragon digimon leapt at it, only for it to dodge out of the way sending him falling to the ground. With a grin the Tapirmon tried to escape further, and would have succeeded if not for Bearmon blocking its path. With one paw she knocked it on the head and away from her.

"Nightmare Syndrome." The attack was like a large cloud as it shot towards Bearmon. But Patamon was quicker as she barrelled into Bearmon and moved her out of the way, narrowly missing being hit by the attack herself. Bearmon stared down the attacker as they both readied attacks.

"Bear Roll." Curling up into a ball Bearmon shot into Tapirmon knocking it to the ground. It tried to stand weakly, but wasn't able to support itself and collapsed to the ground. Bearmon calmly lifted it up.

"Well, seems like we had a little stalker. It probably found you when you came into the World, and it's probably been feeding off you since." Bearmon spoke for the first time, in her delicate way, as she brought it over to Diana. She personally didn't know what to do.

"Do you feel better?" Iason put a hand on her shoulder. He regretted it when she leapt up, dropping the Tapirmon on its head in the process, and grabbed on to him. He looked to the others for support, but Penelope was too busy pouting at the other girl's display.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm all better now, I don't feel as sleepy. And the nightmares are gone." She squeezed the boy tightly as Elecmon sighed.

"Well, seems like we're ready for whatever the Digital World throws at us. How about we head home?" Penelope was anxious to get Diana away from Iason, and she felt a little tired herself.

"Bearmon can stay with me and Mono' if she wants. Penelope says her parents raised a ruckus when she brought Pata' home." Lysander grinned amicably and she wondered if he was implying that he lived here in the Digital World. Surely he must have been.

"No, I reckon I can get away with it. How do we get home by the way?" Elecmon pointed to the device she carried.

"We'll show you." With that Elecmon led the way.  As Diana and Bearmon followed Iason and Elecmon, Penelope found Lysander grabbing her arm. A worried expression covered his face.

"There's something about that girl. Something odd. I need to talk to the Tapirmon." Lysander glanced down at the unconscious form by his feet.

"Why? What makes you so worried? I knew she was dodgy." Penelope was anxious to hear what Lysander had to say.

"Well, you know how the stuff in this world seems to be modelled after our own? Shouldn't the digimon be like the Real World-animals they represent?" She nodded vaguely at his comments.

"Wait, do you mean that you have Tapirmon in your world?" Patamon had joined in the conversation by now.

"Well we have tapirs, that's our world's version of them. How about you tell me about Tapirmon." Patamon winced uncomfortably as she hadn't exactly ever seen a Tapirmon before.

"Actually I was looking through the CD Hesire gave me. Apparently they're quite common as digimon partners. One comment from an English girl said how they can eat the nightmares of people or digimon, and use them as an attack. Why'd you want to know about them?" Penelope looked down at the shorter boy who thought for a second.

"That's the same as in our world with tapirs. But Diana mentioned to me when we were talking earlier about how she'd been sleepy for the past three days, and had been having nightmares." Lysander rubbed his chin in thought.

"The Tapirmon wasn't causing them, he was getting rid of them. He was helping her? Is that what you mean?" Lysander smiled as Monodramon hit the nail on the head.

"So the question we must ask ourselves is where they were coming from." Lysander looked down at the ground.

"Hey Penelope, hurry up. I don't think your mother is going to be happy if the four of us pop up in your room without you." Penelope looked one last time at Lysander before running off.

"Goodbye Lysander." Called the other six as one as they disappeared through the digital portal. But Lysander was focused on his thoughts. Why would she have been having these dreams? And why had she screamed that name? Why would she have screamed Achilles when he found her? What dreams did this girl have?

-------------------------

**"We Call Upon You To Explain Yourself, Sister," **demanded the eldest of the three.

**"We Demand An Answer." **The echo of the middle-aged one.

**"I Owe No Explanation. I Did What I Did To Speed Them On Their Way." **The youngest, Atropus, was resilient in her defence of her actions.

**"Why Do You Claim This?" **Asked the old one.

**"What Basis Is There?" **requested the middle one.

**"They Rise Under The Morning Sun. The Chains Are Weakening." **A snort came from the older pair at this.

**"It Is No Excuse."**

**"It Is No Excuse."**

**"I Have Broken The Rules." **Atropus accepted her wrong.

---------------------------------------

Next Entry – Entry V – The Cave of the Cyclops

As Lysander continues his quest to find out what happened with Diana his curiosity gets the better of him. Trapped in a cave with the dreaded Cyclomon he hopes the others will get his message in time.

Also now that all four characters have been introduced, expect something a little more interesting in the section below.

Diana Kalliope  
  
Greek Digi-destined  
  
Born: Mid July 1994  
Ethnicity: Mediterranean (Greek, Sicilian)  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hair Colour: Blond  
  
The youngest of the Greek Digi-destined she has a very low view of her elders. This means she's rather cynical and sarcastic, often pointing out flaws in myths and characters much to Lysander's grief. She however has a tendency to attach onto things and refuse to let go... much to the displeasure of anyone who falls victim to her arms.  
However despite these personality traits she knows when to become serious, although she may not always be serious even if she knows she should be, and disagrees with Penelope risking their lives.  
  
Skills: Observance  
  
Partner: Bearmon - Grizzmon

On tapirs/baku

"one can invoke the baku after one has had a particularly bad dream (which is to say a dream filled with bad omens for the future), at which point the baku will devour the dream before it can be realized. When a person awakens from a nightmare, he may call upon Baku, saying: "Baku, eat my dreams." Thus Baku may be induced to turn a bad dream into good fortune by eating up the evil."

From all credit to them


End file.
